


If You Take My Hand

by LorPhili_0524



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: F/M, Gabe and Pippa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 07:19:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14015100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LorPhili_0524/pseuds/LorPhili_0524
Summary: It is a prequel of my previous fan fictions Take Responsibility! and You Can Cry In My Arms. Set after Will You Take My Hand? (Including few spoilers of Drastic Measures). Emperor Georgiou met Prime Lorca who was alive somewhere but almost dead. She tried to kill him but she couldn’t and saved his life. Then, they fell in love each other but…





	If You Take My Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer( ΦωΦ)ﾉ=======【I own nothing but this silly fan fiction】
> 
> Warning( ΦДΦ)＜Bad English Alert!!! The author isn’t English native speaker. If you don’t like to read a non-English native speaker’s fan fiction, it’s better to close the browser and forget about this!!!

Philippa Georgiou Augustus Iaponius Centarius, the former Emperor of Terran Empire dislikes to remind her childhood memories. It made her…miserable. She was born as a granddaughter of the Emperor of Terran Empire and grew up as a princess. Everybody thought she lacked nothing. But she couldn’t have anything that she wanted. She was always alone and never be free.

It was her duty, She understood it. 

…No, she tried to understand it. But…she can’t deny that grew up as a princess of Terran Empire wasn’t happy.

She sighed. She tried to remember what did people around her do to her when she was sick. She never take care for a sick or injured person. But now, there is an injured person in her ship that she’d got after she became free in this universe. 

She is looking for the way to go back to her universe. She has a plan to get back her throne. But one day, she found Gabriel Lorca in this universe who was almost dead. First, she tried to kill him. He is the counterpart of the man who betrayed her. But she couldn’t. She didn’t know why…just couldn’t kill him. When he opened his beautiful blue eyes and looked at her, she decided to save his life instead to kill him. She knew it isn’t wise. But she couldn’t kill him or abandoned him.

She sighed again. She can’t understand herself. Why didn’t she kill or abandon him? Why did she save him? She asked herself but couldn’t have the answers. Then, she heard a groan from the next quarters. She hurried to the next quarters. She went close to the bed, touched Lorca’s forehead and noticed his temperature fell. She’s not sure what should she do. Her only knowledge is…keep her patience warm. She took her blouse and skirt off and slipped into his bed. When she went close to him, Lorca’s arms wrapped Philippa’s small body. First, she tries to get out from his arms. But she noticed his breath became calmly a little bit.  
“…If you would do something to me…I’ll kill you.”  
Warned to Lorca, Philippa closed her eyes and fell asleep.

In Lorca’s arms, Philippa had a nightmare. A nightmare which after Lorca in her universe betrayed her. After Lorca slept with her daughter and betrayed her, she slept with a lot of one-night stands. She wanted to hurt herself. She wanted to break herself. But she couldn’t stop to think about Lorca. Why did Gabriel betray me? Why did he take everything from me? What was the lack? While she had sex with her one-night stands, she was thinking about the man who betrayed her.

I gave the ship to you. I gave the position to you. I gave everything to you. But you betrayed me. Why, Gabriel? I just wanted you to be with me. Why did you betray me?

When she opened her eyes, she noticed tears moistened her cheeks. She rubbed them and looked at Lorca’s face. He sleeps peacefully and it made her relieve and a little bit anger. When she’s stroking Lorca’s cheek, he opened his eyes slowly and called her name.  
“Philippa?”  
She knew her counterpart and Lorca’s counterpart met 10 years ago. When she commanded U.S.S. Discovery, she read her counterpart’s log and it said she fell in love with Gabriel Lorca in this universe 10 years ago but he had a partner and she couldn’t tell him her feelings. Her personal log said she still regrets about it. She thought her counterpart in this universe was childish like Sylvia Tilly in this universe. She was innocent, kind and knew nothing of the world like a little child.  
“I…I’m not Philippa Georgiou who you know. She was killed by Klingons.”  
He gave her a questioning look. She explained that she came from another universe to him. Of course her words made him confuse but he accept her explanation.  
“Did…my counterpart know you?”  
“…He was my right-hand man. But he slept with my daughter and betrayed me.”  
Lorca said in small voice he was such an awful man. Yes, and I won’t trust YOU. Philippa said coldly and left from his quarters. 

Philippa stared at the door of her guest’s quarters. She told herself that it is her ship and she can enter any quarters. Then, she opened the door and called Lorca’s name.  
“Gabriel.”  
He smiled at her weakly. Does…he miss Philippa Georgiou in this universe? When she thought about her counterpart and Lorca in this universe, she felt pain in her heart. She tried to ignore it and went close to Lorca. Then, she said Lorca to take his clothes off. What!? Lorca was surprised by her words.  
“I said take your clothes off, Gabriel. I’ll wipe your body.”  
He said he can do it by himself and tried to stop Philippa who is undoing his shirt. Just shut up and behave well. She said as she taking his shirt off.  
“I saw your naked before. We…slept together a lot. And I’m sure you remember who took my virginity.”  
“It wasn’t me!!!”  
After a small squabble, they made arrangement for Lorca will wipe his own body and Philippa will wipe his back. While she wiping his back, he asked can he ask a question to her. She answered yes. Then he asked.  
“What happened to your hair?”  
She didn’t answer to his question. When he looked back, he could see her cheeks blushed. Her long beautiful hair is like a birds’ nest now.  
“You…you’re an idiot!!!”  
She said and got out from his quarters angrily After the door closed, he looked it and thought about Philippa…she’s lovely.

Back to her own quarters, Philippa lay on her bed and sighed. She wants Lorca…to be with her. She’s…in love with him. She pulled the Tribble that came close to her in her arms and murmured she doesn’t love the man. After Lorca in her universe betrayed her, she decided that she would never love somebody again. Tears dropped from her dark brown eyes. After a bit longer, I’ll kick him out from my ship. She buried her face in the Tribble and cried.

She avoids him. Lorca noticed it and he also noticed that she wants him to get out from her ship. But he wants to stay here. He wants to stay with her. When Philippa told him she wants to talk with him, he pulled her in his embrace and whispered he loves her. He could feel her small body became stiff in his arms.  
“I…I told you I’m not Philippa Georgiou in this universe before. You love her, not me. You love a person who you met 10 years ago…And I’m not her.”  
She noticed his affection for her. But she also thought he loves Philippa Georgiou in this universe, not her. He loves a person who is kind, innocent and idealistic…not like her. Lorca embraced her tightly and told her he loves HER.  
“Yes…I fell in love with Philippa in this universe 10 years ago. But I love YOU now, Philippa.”  
Tears flowed down on Philippa’s cheeks. She wants to accept his love. But what if he would betray her like his counterpart? When Lorca in her universe betrayed her, a half of Philippa’s soul was dead. She is afraid it will happen again. If it will, her soul will be broken completely.  
“I…I’m afraid.”  
Philippa surprised by her own words. She never said she is afraid. In Terran Empire, showing weakness is directly linked to death.  
“…I…I love you too, Gabriel. But I’m afraid. I can’t stop to think you will betray me like your counterpart. I’m afraid to love you and be betrayed again.”  
Lorca kissed Philippa’s cheek and said he promises her to he’ll never hurt her or betray her.  
“You…you promise me you’ll never hurt me or betray me? Are you serious? Gabriel, you’re an idiot!”  
“I know.”  
Lorca said and wiped Philippa’s tears. Then, he reached his hand to her.  
“I love you, Philippa. Will you take my hand?”  
After the long silence, she nodded slightly. She’s not sure it is right to believe his love. But…she wants to believe his love. She wants to believe him. She took Lorca’s hand and whispered she loves him too. Philippa could feel a half of her soul…which she thought it was dead after Lorca in her universe betrayed her is now healed.


End file.
